1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mounting arrangement for vehicle speakers and in particular to such an arrangement having one or more wire mesh grilles insert molded over a speaker aperture formed in a rear trim panel.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Numerous mounting arrangements have been used to secure a speaker to the rear trim panel located between the trunk and passenger compartment of a vehicle. Trim panels are typically formed of a sound deadening material in order to minimize the transmission of road noise from the trunk or rear portion of a vehicle into the vehicle interior.
This sound absorbing material presents a problem when a speaker is mounted to or adjacent the underside of the trim panel. In some cases the trim panel is perforated in the area of the speaker to allow for the transmission of sound. In other cases, a single aperture is formed through the trim panel and separate mounting hardware including perforated covers and grilles is provided to allow for sound transmission.
Although these prior designs function adequately, the perforated trim panel tends to absorb a significant amount of the speaker's output and the separate mounting hardware can be unsightly as it protrudes above the plane of the trim panel.
What is needed is a rear shelf trim panel which provides a substantially acoustically transparent surface for accommodating a vehicle speaker and which allows for a smooth planar rear shelf surface which is unbroken by any unsightly speaker mounting hardware. Another need exists for such as a trim panel which provides adequate support to a surface covering material such as a fabric or sheet covering applied over the surface of the panel facing the vehicle interior.